An aircraft galley refers to the area of the vehicle that is used by the flight attendants to service the passengers, particularly the passengers' food and beverage needs. Due to constraints with space and weight, these areas are very ordered and efficient in all aspects of their construction and arrangement. There are a number of appliances in the galley, referred to as “inserts” that can be arranged in various ways. Inserts can be appliances such as a coffee brewers, ovens, a trash compactors, refrigerators, chillers, espresso machines, or any other electrical appliance that can be found in the galley area. These devices tend to be heavy and must be securely mounted in the galley so that they are not displaced during turbulence, but they must also be versatile enough to be moved if needed depending upon the spatial needs of the aircraft. Also, if the inserts need to be serviced it is desirable that they be easily removed and replaced. Thus, the mounting system of the inserts must be both secure and reliable, but versatile and meet the other needs of the galley.
To mount the inserts in the galley, they are typically affixed with mounting screws that attach the insert to the work deck of the galley. However, to mount an insert to the working deck of an aircraft galley requires that the insert be flush with the deck, which tends to cause venting issues with devices such as refrigerators or ovens that use fans to cool the motor of the insert. Therefore, there is a need for a mounting system for a galley insert that provides reliable and secure insert placement while allowing for venting and making repair and replacement a simple and easy operation.